


Indescribable

by WiredRoses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It's all like hard and stuff in the middle, Late Valentine's Day because I'm a mess :), M/M, Soft!Nomin, Valentine's Day, We love a good make out, Whipped!Jeno, at the end, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredRoses/pseuds/WiredRoses
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day.Jeno forgot it was Valentine’s Day. That doesn’t change the fact that the day exists. And it’s still a pain, just like it is every year. He hates it.“Hey! I’m apart of the crew that organizes the Valentine’s Day fundraiser every year on campus,” he wiggled the flyer when Jeno didn’t immediately take it.Oh, nevermind. Maybe hate is too strong a word.





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> ❋❋❋ - Jeno  
> ❀❀❀ - Jaemin
> 
> have fun <3 it's super short anyways :)

❋❋❋

 

Lee Jeno had, quite possibly, never felt as much regret in his life as he did the moment he walked into a school decked in so much red, pink, and white that even Valentine’s Day would be ashamed. 

“Oh, wait, fuck,” he groaned when he remembered he had managed to forget – in all his brilliance – that he was currently living, breathing, and walking on the fourteenth of the second month of the year. “Shit,” he cursed again. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a problem for the general majority of the school, but the fact that he was now surrounded by students bustling about in their Valentine’s Day themed clothes with roses, chocolates, stuffed bears, and lollipops was a killer. Especially when he had none of those things for himself. He glanced down at his mood-fitting all-black clothes. 

He was an idiot. 

“Jeno!” a voice called out with a pitch people could only reach out of literal pure excitement. When he saw the petite run toward him with hearts in her hair and stickers on her cheeks he just  _ knew _ how devastated she was going to be that he forgot about Valentine’s Day. 

He didn’t even have the energy to tear his face into a smile as he normally would’ve done. “Mijoo–I–” he didn’t even have to finish his sentence because the moment she saw the lack of any Valentine’s related items in his hands, her smile fell, and she stopped skipping toward him. 

“Are you kidding me, Jeno?” and just like that, there was a complete 180 shift in the atmosphere, because suddenly she wasn’t his cute, overly-sweet girlfriend. Nope. She was his fuming, pissed off, eye-twitching girlfriend. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me?” 

He let out a sigh. “Sorry,” he wished he could at least force some more feigned emotion into it but he didn’t care, especially not after having stayed up until four in the morning working on an overdue essay for history. “I’m sorry.”

She wasn’t having it. “You said you’d do something this year, you said you’d–Jeno, you  _ promised _ me!” some students working on the charity tables nearby looked up when her voice hit that annoying pitch it did when she was pissed. 

“I forgot, okay?” Jeno mumbled and began moving again, he brushed by her and kept walking in the direction of his class. 

“How could you forget? It’s the most romantic day of the year! There’s no way you’d forget!” she fell into step beside him but the way she was stomping on the ground betrayed her annoyance. “You  _ always _ do this.”

“I said I was sorry–”

“You never come prepared!”

“I had a lot of work–”

“It’s awful of you!”

He stopped moving abruptly and Mijoo, in her momentum, missed the memo and walked a few more steps before turning around to half-glare-half-look-puzzled. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

He wouldn’t.

The corners of her mouth turned up again. “I knew you’d come around!” she leapt forward, gave him a quick peck on the lips, then hopped off to the direction of her class. 

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” he mumbled. God how he regretted dating in the first place. They’d been together almost a year and it was beginning to feel more and more irritating, where everything at first was new and refreshing, it now only left a sour taste in his mouth after every encounter. It wasn’t what he wanted, anymore, maybe it was for a time but that time had come and passed and Jeno wished he was strong enough not to let it linger, anymore. But he wasn’t strong, he knew he’d keep dating her until she dumped him. 

He regretted a lot. And he hated,  _ hated _ Valentine’s Day.

Jeno took a deep breath and moved the mask back up his face to avoid catching too severe a cold, he was just about to take a step forward when someone jumped in his way. For a moment, the only thing he could do was stare blankly at the person in front of him. 

The smiling boy handed him a flyer. “Hey! I’m apart of the crew that organizes the Valentine’s Day fundraiser every year on campus,” he wiggled the flyer when Jeno didn’t immediately take it. Now he felt obliged, as he reluctantly stared at the paper in his hand. “We’re doing a party tonight, all the money that’s spent on alcohol goes straight to the homeless puppy shelter on Fredrics Street,” Jeno just blinked at it, slowly, checking out the cheap printing but impressive design of a minimalistic poster.

“Sorry, I’m more of a cat person,” Jeno murmured. What he didn’t expect was for the other boy to laugh. Surprised, Jeno looked up and right at the stranger again. 

He had pastel pink hair that was long enough to just touch the tips of his lashes, and the softest honey-coloured skin Jeno had maybe ever seen. And strikingly, so very strikingly, he had a beautiful smile that stretched across his whole face – lighting up brighter than the reflection of snow. Only when the boy calmed down did he continue, “it’s okay if you don’t believe in the cause – though I don’t get why you wouldn’t, helping animals is helping animals, no? – but aside from that it’s cheap drinks and a great party,” he cocked his head and flashed another stunning smile, “if that’s more your kind of persuasion.”

Jeno glanced down at the flyer, then back up at the guy, then down at the flyer, then back up. Then he kept staring at the stranger, examining his face even more and how perfectly the oversized, brown cardigan hung off his shoulders. But it was only when Jeno looked him directly in the eyes did he finally say, “I’ll be there.”

The stranger immediately brightened, if that was possible, “really?” he said, sounding awestruck, and Jeno tried a small smile only to remember it was hidden beneath his mask.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

Another flash of a smile. “Cool! I guess I’ll see you tonight, then!” the boy called as he spun around and began catching up to couple walking nearby. 

“Wait! What’s your… name,” Jeno tried to call but faded off and pursed his lips. He watched as the stranger gave the same enthusiastic propaganda to the intrigued duo but all he could focus on was that  _ damn _ , he’d never seen someone so breathtaking. 

 

❋❋❋

 

“Trust me, you’re a snacc right now,” Donghyuck whistled from where he was perched on the edge of his bed. Currently, his best friend was dressed in a leather jacket, white shirt, and tight black pants.  _ I look amazing _ , he’d said.  _ You look like a biker from the midwest in the 80’s _ , Jeno had muttered.  _ Perfect, no one’ll be able to resist me _ , was the only response he’d received. 

“Great,” Jeno said adjusting the fit of his shirt. He knew he looked good, that much was a given, considering he bought this outfit solely for the party tonight. The party they were already over an hour late for. 

He was hoping the fact that he was toying with ways to tighten the fitted, black sweater wouldn’t give away anything about his intentions for the evening. But it was factually nearly impossible to get anything past his best friend. “Who you tryin’a impress?” he asked, picking at his fingernails all of a sudden.

Jeno decided not to give in, yet. “Who do you think?” vague and manipulative, but not necessarily a lie if he wasn’t directly referring to anyone. 

Unfortunately for him, he momentarily forgot who he was speaking to. “If you’re trying to get me to think  _ that _ look is for Mijoo, you’re dumber than I thought,” the king of manipulation, Donghyuck, himself said without missing a beat. As though he predicted Jeno’s strategy.

“Oh no, you caught me,” Jeno said drily. 

Donghyuck laughed, the cruel, short, loud one he used when he won. “Of course I did.”

Jeno shook his head and glanced back in the mirror. It was so obvious that he looked amazing, the way the shirt and black, ripped jeans hugged his long, lean frame was a blow to anyone. He cocked his head, he wondered if  _ anyone _ would mean literally  _ anyone _ . A flash of pink entered his mind. “Wanna get going?”

 

❋❋❋

 

The bass of whatever song was playing could be heard from half a mile away, that’s how they knew they were in the right place. That, and the awfully printed flyer. 

“Yum,” Donghyuck suddenly said, tugging the coat tighter together and nodding in the direction of the garden just outside the massive house where passed out bodies trickled the terrain, “barely one and a half hours in and that’s already a thing.”

Jeno snorted as they reached those ‘things’ and casually walked by them. The heaving of one was barely audible but it did make Jeno step a little around the general direction. “Man,” he sighed.

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I agree, how could you not love Valentine’s Day?” he said despite Jeno not having said anything for him to agree with. 

The moment they stepped into the house the sound increased tenfold. Which should’ve seemed impossible considering the walls were thin, but that’s what it felt like. Immediately, the air became thick with the scent of alcohol, a mix of cheap beer and something much, much stronger. Of course, this was combined with the smell of hundreds of sweaty bodies moving ragged to the thump of the music. 

“This is at least twice the number of people that showed up last year,” Donghyuck grimaced as a girl stumbled by them and touched his jacket. 

“I can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a good thing or not.” Their coats had been abandoned within two seconds of stepping into the building and despite being well aware of the high probability they wouldn’t be getting either of them back, it was still a great decision. Especially considering how hot it was inside. 

“It’s definitely a good thing,” Donghyuck rolled his shoulders back as they moved further into the mob of people, “more of us means more funding which means – the next party will be even better.”

Jeno had to admit that his dear friend did have a point. Even if it meant for now that – “how are we supposed to find the bar in this mess?” he tried tiptoeing to see above the bobbing heads but it was impossible considering there were  _ a lot  _ of people taller than he was. 

“Don’t be dumb, Jeno,” Donghyuck sighed as he grabbed the nearest person walking by, yanking their arm until they stumbled in the duo’s direction, “hey, where’s the bar?”

The tall guy, Johnny, if Jeno was recalling the upperclassman’s name correctly seemed a mixture of confused and startled at the sudden grab. “Uh… oh,” he said and pointed behind him, “it’s over there.”

“Thanks,” Jeno said, trying to seem friendly as Donghyuck stalked off. 

 

❀❀❀

 

The mist enveloped his face and shrouded his senses in a scent akin to that of strawberries. It spun and coiled in front of his eyes with every low chuckle the other man let out. He breathed out what was left of the smoke and it collided with what already hung in the air. 

Then there were hands on his neck, again, stroking just beneath his ear and right above his collarbone. Until one moved to bunch in his hair and suddenly every inch of him was covered by another body. “They did say you’d be easy,” the man in front of him murmured.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he sighed, “what else would I be?” and that was all it took for the man to close the only distance that remained between them. Lips covered his in an unrequited passionate kiss. He may have started with a lack of interest, but it was developing into more and more boredom. The alcohol was going to start leaving his system if he didn’t top it up soon.

The moment the other man’s leg fitted between his thighs and nudged upwards, Jaemin lost whatever liking he had for the situation altogether. But the lips were so rough on his and the hands were roaming firmly all over his body and he was simply too out of it to move. 

Until a hand grabbed the shoulder of the other man and pulled him off. “Sorry, I need him,” the newcomer said, mildly sheepishly. 

“Get in line,” the man growled and Jaemin pursed his lips. The alcohol really  _ was _ all gone now. 

“No, you’re done,” Jaemin said and peeled himself off the wall and stalked off with Mark before the other man could complain. 

He reached for his back pocket just as they were out of earshot. “Who was that?” Mark asked, strolling beside him, helping Jaemin dodge the bundles of people. The latter pulled out a small pack of breath mints. 

“Don’t know,” Jaemin replied, popping one of them. The taste post-vape had been nothing less than poisonous to him. 

Mark hummed a response but it was far too loud to hear if he had added anything more beyond that. 

“I need a drink,” Jaemin said, spinning in the direction of the bar, “like, right now.”

Just before he could take a single step in that direction, Mark grabbed his arm and held him in place. “Dude, okay first of all, you’ve already had way too many for a guy who’s been here just under two hours,” he lectured, “and secondly, there’s something you need to do, first.”

“If this is about Lee Donghyuck, again, I swear to God –”

“No! No, no,” Mark blurted, “he’s already shown his disinterest enough, I think I’m well off without, thanks,” he muttered. Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“What do you need me for?” he asked, deciding to address it before he made his escape. 

“There’s, like, fifty guys walking around just looking for  _ you _ , dude,” Mark said, sounding exasperated, “your mildly flirtatious strategy for getting people to come is proving  _ way too effective _ .”

Jaemin just laughed. “Are you really here complaining about how successful I was in boosting the attendance this year,” he waved his friend off, “besides, one of them already found me, how do you think I ended up in that situation back there?”

Mark held his wrist tighter as Jaemin tried to walk off. “So what? You’re gonna makeout with  _ every _ one of those horny dudes who came because they’re whipped for your dumbass after one encounter –”

Jaemin let out a long, heavy sigh. “It’s whatever, if they find me it’s really up to them.”

“What if they see you beyond your ‘daytime nice guy’ personality? Hm?”

“Like I said, it’s whatever,” Jaemin wriggled his hand out of Mark’s hold, “now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to the bar – ‘cause if I’m getting made out with, then I’m doing it while I’m  _ gone _ .” 

Mark rolled his eyes and shouted after him as he stalked off: “don’t be too much of an idiot tonight, Na Jaemin!”

 

❋❋❋

 

Donghyuck had his hands on his hips as he stared at the blackboard where all the different drinks were written in neon colours. They were practically glowing and, yet, his friend seemed to be struggling to read the colours. 

“Hyuck, seriously,” Jeno groaned, “it’s not astrophysics and they’re all cheap, so why am I standing here without a drink?”

“Alright, Jeno, first of-fucking-all,” Donghyuck said as he spun around, “I am an astrophysics major so your argument is invalid, and  _ two _ , I am  _ trying _ to get us the best possible cheap drinks so bear with me here.” He turned back around with an added flair.

Before he could complain again he was nudged out of the way, he almost stumbled over his own feet trying to get back his balance. Since he wasn’t wasted yet – courtesy of his dear friend – he didn’t yell at whoever it was that had shoved him. Before his eyes could adjust to the disruption in equilibrium the person moved past and leaned the upper half of their body across the surface of the bar, reaching for a random bottle behind the counter. They were on their tiptoes and only when he looked up did he see the softness of the pink. It struck him in the face like a slap and he realized exactly who it was and why the words died in his mouth. 

The person he’d seen this morning had on tight dark jeans that stretched with his legs and a dark, dull pink sweater that was at least two sizes too big. It hung off him; so when he leaned down to grab a bottle lower behind the counter, the top crept up his waist and exposed the skin beneath it. 

He felt the blush before he saw Donghyuck gawking at him. He was way,  _ way _ too invested in the moment. There was nothing more devastating to one’s state of mind than seeing a hot guy in the softest outfit, stretched over a countertop, with his shirt being pulled him. “Oh my god,” Donghyuck said, staring right where Jeno’s blush was still creeping up his cheeks, “of  _ course _ .”

Jeno whipped around, breaking out of the moment, grabbing Donghyuck, and throwing himself and his friend into the nearby crowd – all faster than the speed of light, just to avoid being seen as Jaemin turned around to see what the commotion was next to him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Donghyuck sounded absolutely outraged at being pulled from the bar, “I just fucking paid, you idiot.”

“You were way too loud!” Jeno argued.

“Loud? The music literally transcends the sound barrier!” Donghyuck shot back so Jeno whipped out a hand before it turned into one of their full blown petty fights. 

“Whatever,” he muttered as he stepped aside to let some dancing couple pass between them. 

“Can we please go get our drinks now?” Donghyuck sighed, exasperated.

Jeno glanced back at the counter where he now found a significant lack of breathtaking pink-haired boys. “Yeah.”

Donghyuck’s eyes narrowed as he followed his line of sight but when he found nothing on the other end, the tension dropped and they made their way back over. “If they forgot who I was, you owe me $8,” his friend muttered and Jeno was surprised he could hear him. 

 

❀❀❀

 

Jaemin saw a flash of black disappear into the crowd just as he looked to see what had caused the sudden commotion beside him. He turned back around just to secure his grip on the bottle before slingshotting backup to an upright position to admire his conquest. 

“Hey you can’t –” the bartender, Kun, blinked twice when he saw who it was, “oh, nevermind, didn’t see it was you, dude, oops.” Jaemin gave him a smile and the man turned back to whoever it was that needed decision-making assistance. 

Jaemin had just opened the cap and started taking some of the thick liquid when a hand clasped around his bicep. His mouth almost slipped off the top as he was tugged. 

He put the bottle down as gently as he could right on top of the counter and glanced over to the person who was giving him a blinding smile. 

“I’m glad I found you!” the person chirped. Jaemin had no idea who this was. So he said nothing, he just stared at the person. Waiting to see what their next move was. They smiled wider, “I was going to offer you a drink but it seems I was a bit late!” they added a laugh that sounded awfully fake. 

In that moment, the alcohol hit him all in one go and he swayed where he stood and when he tried to take a step he stumbled. The stranger caught him. 

“Damn, you’re pretty out of it,” he said and Jaemin said nothing once more. His vision grew blurry and he tried to recall what it was exactly that he had to drink. They were just beside the counter, that much he knew, but they were blocked from view from anyone sober, that was potentially the issue. 

The second the person laughed, he knew exactly that the friendly act was all it was – an act. He was suddenly tugged close until their chests were touching. Jaemin felt like he was being suffocated. But his vision began to return to normal and all he could see was how wasted the man actually was, let alone how huge. His eyes were foggy and focused purely on Jaemin’s lips. There was a growing bulge in his pants and the size exponentially increased the moment his hand landed on his ass. Despite what he’d said to Mark before, in that moment, he did care about who made out with him. Rather, he didn’t want  _ this  _ person to makeout with him or do anything else. 

With his regained focus, he made quick work of the area around him. Scanning, he had to find someone that he could use as an excuse. Literally, it could be anyone, anyone, anyone. Anyone but him –

An all black look appeared in the corner of his eye. He was leaned forward over the bar counter just in his view and it was that man who gave him a surge of strength and Jaemin broke free from the stranger’s grip. He didn’t look back, only heard the “wait what?’ as he took the few steps to the man at the bar and –

 

❋❋❋

 

– the pink-haired guy latched onto his forearms and fell against his chest like it was out of a drama. His drink fell to the ground and spilled around them but Jeno was beyond processing anything but shock. Beautiful wide eyes stared right into his and there was a desperation in his expression that could’ve been unparalleled. The other man leaned in, close enough that their lips were barely an inch apart and there were alarms and lights and warnings going off in his mind that said he was about to  _ die _ . 

“Please kiss me,” he whispered right into the space between their lips.

He didn’t know why, but it was that sentence that shattered his trance. “Okay.”

And he pressed their lips together at full force, not letting it even begin softly because it went right into the stage where teeth clash and tongues are shoved against one another. There was no room for time to build up on any tension because Jeno’s hands were in his hair and he pressed against the stranger like there was nothing else left for him to do. 

He had no idea what his name was, what year he was in, how old he was – nothing. But he pushed him against the counter and the man whimpered. He  _ whimpered _ into his mouth and Jeno felt like he was losing it.

Neither of them broke the kiss and when Jeno felt a sudden weight on his bent over back he knew it was legs wrapping around his waist. Tugging him closer and closer. Then there were hands around his neck, making sure there was no break in the momentum they had. Neither of them slowed down and the other man was making noises against him. There was no way it wasn’t driving Jeno crazy. They were deadass across the bar where everyone could see them and he was pretty sure Donghyuck’s jaw had dropped to the floor. But Jeno moved his hands beneath the other’s shirt, anyway. There was no stopping the fact that he was whipped beyond belief. He let his hands roam the skin across his chest, waist, and stomach. He was too perfect. 

He came up for air not a moment later. It left them both panting but not an inch apart from one another. It took a look down at the slick, swollen lips to have him feel like he was going to die. 

He was so fixated on the other man’s mouth that when it curved into a smile, his eyes widened and he quickly looked up to meet his eyes. They were smiling on their own. One second they were looking at him, the next, they flicked to the side, the third, they were back on him. As bright as stars in the sky. 

“Thank you, babe,” he whispered, the air just reaching his lips and sending shivers down his spine. He stroked down the exposed part of his chest. Now, he didn’t just  _ feel _ like he was going to die. He knew he was going to die. 

“I don’t even know what I helped you with,” he said back, cocking his head. Their eye contact didn’t break and neither of them moved apart. He was still wrapped by the other’s legs and arms. Not letting him pull away. 

His eyes twinkled. “Scared off some creep for me,” his hands moved to trace his collarbone. Jeno was, no doubt about it, going to pass out.

“Nice, so I was being used,” Jeno gave a ghost of a smile. 

“Yeah,” his finger moved to his jawline, “but I actually enjoyed that, so thank you for not being some sleaze.”

Jeno laughed and his lungs felt like they were about to collapse. “You’re welcome?”

“What’s your name?” 

“You just threw yourself at me, then we made out and  _ now _ you’re asking for my name?”

“Didn’t really have that up there on my priority list before, like, right now,” he laughed, softly, “besides, I never ask for people’s names, I usually do this staying anonymous.”

Jeno grinned. “Then what makes me different?” 

“You saved my night,” he whispered, “ _ and _ , you checked me out before  _ without _ jumping on me.”

At this, his face flushed, again. “I’m Jeno.”

“Jaemin,” he said, “it’s very nice to meet you, Jeno.” That’s about when Jaemin cocked his head and looked down the lines of their bodies. “Would that, by any chance, be your girlfriend?”

Jeno groaned and detached himself from Jaemin who let him go, this time, without struggle. He turned around, slowly, to see a girl with her jaw dropped to the ground. “Oh shit,” he murmured. 

Jaemin stood up next to him and glanced between the two. His hair was standing in all directions, his clothes were ruffled, and his lips were swollen enough that there was no mistaking what had happened between the two. “This is awkward, isn’t it?” Jaemin whistled. 

Mijoo glared at Jaemin for a moment, but she turned on Jeno fast. “You are a  _ cheating dick _ , Lee Jeno!” she shrieked and literally no one beside them cared. This, it seemed, was a normal occurance at a Valentine’s Day party. 

Jeno lifted a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was already turning out to be a disaster. “Mijoo, I –”

“Sorry, Mijoo, was it? But there’s a moment in everyone’s life where you need to accept that a person has moved on,” a voice beside him cut in, and suddenly his hand was being directed to wrap around the waist of a loosely sweatered body, “I know it sucks that this moment is Valentine’s Day, but… the sooner the better right?” Jeno’s eyes widened in shock.

Mijoo wasn’t having it. “No, he’s a  _ dick _ and I –”

“Besides,” Jaemin said, voice as cold as ice, “I don’t know if Jeno here has even been to one of our parties anymore but you’re always the one that hooks up with our bartender to scam us out of money.” Jaemin nodded behind him. “That’s why we put dear ol’ Kun there this time.” She turned white as paper. 

Jeno, despite everything,  _ could _ believe everything that he was saying. He glanced back at the girl. “Really, Mijoo?” Jeno sighed, “I mean, really?”

“Jeno,” she said, not breaking eye contact with Jaemin, “I think we should break up.”

“Oh, wow, no way,” he said, making sure that there was sarcasm literally  _ dripping _ from his words. She walked off without another glance. He let out a sigh of relief, “thank you, Jaemin –”

“It’s fine, we’re even.” Jeno was about to turn and say it still meant a lot when there was lips crashing against his again. He almost stumbled back, but managed to catch himself and the culprit just in time. Jaemin wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, again. “Thank god, I’m not committing a crime this time.”

Jeno kissed back and, once again, there was no room for a dramatic build up and Jeno got the feeling that no matter how many times they did this there never would be. 

 

_ 5 months later _

 

“Jeno,” Jaemin whined, drawing out the  _ o’s _ of his name, and stretching himself across his lap like a cat, “pay attention to me.” He reached up and traced his finger across the jawline of his boyfriend’s chin.

Said boyfriend, was looking very ticked at his studying being interrupted. “We literally had lunch like forty minutes ago,” he said, flicking to the next page and highlighting a few sentences he might need. But it was all being blotted out by the constant touching of sweater-pawed hands. Studying was proving to be a futile act. 

“Yeah, but,” he pouted, Jeno could see him pouting out of the corner of his eye but he was very well aware of the fact that he was employing his cuteness just to get what he wanted. He was trying not to give in, “I’m bored.”

Jeno let out a sigh. “Why did I ever think you were cute, let alone hot,” he grumbled, still doing his absolute best to ignore him. 

But Jaemin laughed. “Because I am – both those things,” Jaemin proudly announced. 

“You wish.”

He was so concentrated on not focusing on his boyfriend and ignoring everything around him that he didn’t notice the subtle way that Jaemin had managed to wrap his arms around Jeno’s neck. The moment his fingers clasped together at the back he shot up until he was practically sitting in Jeno’s lap. The latter whimpered. 

“Please don’t do this to me,” the pout combined with the softness of Jaemin’s hair was really, really, really getting to him. 

“This is your fault, babe,” Jaemin said, voice as sweet and as thick as honey. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Jeno’s. The latter, unable to resist, pulled him closer against his chest and rested his hands on his hips. 

Their mouths molded so wonderfully together, like they were the perfect fit, the perfect template to match each other. There was no other way to describe it, because that’s what they were. Indescribable. 

“Thank you for finding me hot,” Jaemin whispered in between kisses. 

“Thank you for choosing me to be your scapegoat,” Jeno deadpanned and Jaemin laughed brightly. So very, wonderfully, exceptionally brightly. Or, maybe, he didn’t know how Jaemin laughed. Because he, too, was indescribable. And that’s why Jeno loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> actually as I read this it's kinda not that great but like... I really wanted to write something and this was sitting in my drafts since I forgot xd to xd post xd on xd Valentine's xd Day !!!
> 
> i didnt edit/proofread this (but if you've read my other works then you'll know I never do because I'm an actual natural disaster <3)
> 
> anyways!! hope you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos they make my day ;; 
> 
> [follow me on twitter!!](http://twitter.com/wired_roses)


End file.
